Harry Potter Esse é meu nome?
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Depois de dois anos na busca por Voldemort, Harry reaparece, porém sem se lembrar de nada. Tres anos vivendo com uma familia em uma fazenda, acaba se lembrando de algo, ou melhor, de alguem. [desconsidere esse resumo ¬¬]
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter... Esse é meu nome?**_

**Capitulo 1**

**- Ele acordou! Papai, mamãe, ele acordou!**

**Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, dando de cara com uma garota de olhos muito verdes e um homem com uma barba por fazer ambos louros.**

**- Como se sente rapaz? – ele perguntou a Harry.**

**- Bem... Eu acho. – Harry respondeu sem entender nada. – Quem são vocês? Como vim parar aqui?**

**- Minha filha o encontrou desmaiado aqui em nossa fazenda. – o homem respondeu. Harry continuou olhando-os sem entender nada.**

**- Não consigo me lembrar de nada!**

**- Como ele está querido? – uma mulher perguntou chegando na sala em que ele estava.**

**- Ele parece bem, mas não se lembra de nada. – o homem respondeu, a mulher foi até ele sorrindo,**

**- Eu sou Vitória Ottis, esta é minha filha Rafaela, e meu marido, Carl Teve sorte em sermos bruxos também. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry Potter**

**- Bruxos!? Harry Potter...? Do que estão falando?– Harry perguntou encarando a todos mais confuso ainda, enquanto eles os olhavam preocupados.**

**- Você não sabe nem ao menos que é? – Rafaela perguntou. Harry negou com a cabeça.**

**- Você dizia alguma coisa sobre "Voltar para Hermione" enquanto dormia. – Carl disse.**

**- Hermione? – ele perguntou sorrindo sem saber por que. - Eu conheço esse nome.**

**- Acho melhor você ficar aqui por uns tempos. – Vitória disse.**

**- Mas... e essa Hermione. Eu tenho que voltar para ela não?**

**- Ela era sua namorada? – Rafaela perguntou.**

**- Não me lembro. – Harry respondeu. – Mas deve ser alguém muito importante.**

**- É melhor ficar. – Carl disse. – Temos um quarto para visitas. E você não está em condições de sair por ai atrás de alguém que não se lembra.**

Toda vez que se esforçava para lembrar do seu passado, só isso lhe vinha na cabeça. Nem ao menos se lembrava de quem era, só sabia porque os Ottis explicaram sobre ele.

Dizia eles que ele tinha destruído Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, Harry estranhou o modo deles se referirem, mas se recusaram a dizer o nome, e que depois sumiu por dois anos, então apareceu na casa deles. Morava com eles a três anos, já era considerado parte da família.

- Ei Harry, o que está fazendo? – Rafaela perguntou se sentando ao lado dele de frente para o lago.

- Nada. – Harry respondeu tacando outra pedra no lago.

- Estava pensando sobre seu passado de novo não é?

- É... – Harry respondeu tacando outra pedra. Permaneceram em silencio por bastante tempo.

- Harry. – Rafaela chamou.

- Eu.

- Por que os garotos não se interessam por mim?

- Claro que se interessam!

- Você me acha feia?

- É claro que não! É só que você não é mais do que uma irmã para mim.

- Como seria a mulher perfeita?

- Isso depende de cada homem.

- Certo... Como seria a sua?

- No físico ou no interior?

- Os dois.

- Hum... Não me preocupo muito com a aparência, mas acho que se tivesse o cabelo e os olhos castanhos já estaria bom. Mas no interior, teria que ser alguém que sei que posso confiar; que estivesse sempre do meu lado, que fosse realmente minha amiga... Enfim, Hermione é a garota perfeita. – ele disse parando ao perceber o que tinha dito.

- Harry! Você se lembrou! – Rafaela disse. - Vem cá. – Foram os dois até o escritório, onde ela pegou uma foto na gaveta. – Você estava com essa foto no bolso quando chegou. – disse entregando a ele.

- Por que nunca me mostrou antes?– ele perguntou olhando para a foto, nela ele e uma mulher sorriam e acenavam para ele.

- Achei melhor não te mostrar antes para não te confundir mais ainda.

- Eu me lembro dela. É Hermione, minha melhor amiga.

- Eu sei.

- Você sabe?

- Eu estudei em Hogwarts, esqueceu? 'Harry Rony e Hermione, o trio inseparável'.

- Não me lembro de nenhum Rony.

- Talvez por que o que você sentia por Hermione era bem maior.

- Deve ser... Como vou fazer para encontrá-la?

- Simples... Vá até o Profeta Diário.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com encontrá-la? Ta pensando em colocar um anuncio no jornal?

- Olha aqui. – ela disse apontando para o final de uma reportagem – ela é repórter do Profeta Diário.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu hein... Autora louca, fic louca!... Da em nd... xD 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter... Esse é meu nome?**_

**Capitulo 2**

Hermione chegou correndo no trabalho naquele dia, ale de ter muita coisa para fazer, acordou atrasada, sonhou que Harry tinha voltado, mas suas esperança já tinham se ido depois de cinco anos. Foi a ultima a aceitar isso, mas achou que estava vivendo uma mentira achando que ele ia mesmo voltar.

Se sentou pos a cabeça sobre as mãos. Respirou fundo e abriu sua gaveta, tirando o fundo falso, pegou aquele pergaminho, a carta que tinha recebido dele a cinco anos.

_Hermione,_

_Desculpe, essa é uma boa palavra para começar tudo, Mione, eu não queria fazer isso, me dói, nunca pensei que teria que me despedir de você. Porem é necessário, sentirei saudades, alias, eu já estou com saudades, faz um mês que entramos de férias do nosso sexto ano, mas se estou indo é por sua causa. Não quero você nesse mundo perigoso, e estou saindo para terminar com o perigo. Deve estar se perguntando por que não te levo comigo, a resposta é meio obvia, não? Eu, Harry Potter, com a minha fama de destemido, digo a você: eu tenho medo, não da guerra, não de me machucar e muito menos da morte, meu medo é de perder você. Eu nem ao menos ia mandar esta carta, sei que você ficará preocupada da mesma forma, mas não podia sair sabendo que talvez não volte sem te dar um adeus, mas você não tem idéia Mione, de como eu quero ganhar essa guerra e voltar, existem coisas que ainda precisam ser ditas, mas são coisas que não devem ser ditas através de cartas. Infelizmente fui cego demais e não percebi que devia dizê-las antes, devia dizê-las no dia que nos conhecemos lá no expresso de Hogwarts, ou no dia que enfrentamos um Trasgo, por que tenho certeza de que já sentia isso naquele tempo. Por favor, Mione, não me peça para fazer o contrario, por que sei que eu desistiria se você me pedisse. Até a próxima_

_Com amor, Harry._

Hermione releu mais uma vez sentindo uma lagrima escorrer pela sua bochecha.

- Srta Granger. Srta Granger! SRTA GRANGER! – Hermione finalmente tirou os olhos da carta e olhou para a porta, onde sua secretaria a olhava. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim... O que foi?

- Tem um homem aqui na porta, ele se recusa a se identificar, mas diz que você está o esperando.

Hermione a olhou um pouco confusa, - Mande-o entrar. – respondeu, a secretaria saiu e ela guardou o pergaminho novamente, e limpou a lagrima de seu rosto.

- Pode entrar senhor. – a secretaria disse.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse entrando em seguida no escritório. Bateu na porta mesmo que esta já estivesse aberta, - Oi, Hermione. – Hermione o olhou boquiaberta. – Que foi? Não está feliz em me rever?

- Ha-Harry? – perguntou chocada,

- Em carne e osso. – ele disse sorrindo.

Hermione se levantou incrédula e foi até ele, ficou o olhando por algum tempo, como se tivesse tendo certeza de que era mesmo ele.

- Onde esteve esse tempo todo? – ela perguntou o abraçando com toda a força.

- Morando na fazendo de minha nova família.

- Como nova família?

- É uma longa historia. – Harry respondeu.

- O que esta esperando pra começar? – ela perguntou se separando dele, foi até sua mesa e se sentou, fazendo sinal para Harry se sentar também.

- Há três anos atrás, fui encontrado por uma família. Acontece que não me lembrava de nada sobre meu passado. Eles me disseram que eu falava algo como "Voltar para Hermione" enquanto sonhava, e eu fiquei curioso para saber quem era. Os Ottis me disseram quem eu era, e que eu estava desaparecido a dois anos. Eles acharam melhor eu ficar lá por uns tempos, e eles viraram minha família.

- E como você se lembrou? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu estava conversando com a filha dos Ottis, Rafaela, quando... quando acabei me lembrando de você, e acredite, é a única coisa que me lembro antes desses três anos.

- E do resto, você não se lembra?

- A única coisa que me lembro é de que você era minha melhor amiga e que te prometi que ia voltar.

- Você se lembra da carta? – Hermione perguntou surpresa.

- Carta? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Você não se lembra da carta que me mandou?

- Não. – Harry respondeu vendo Hermione tirar alguma coisa de dentro da gaveta.

- Veja se você se lembra. – ela disse estendendo um papel pra ele.

- É a carta? – ele perguntou e ela afirmou.

Harry começou a ler, quando terminou, olhou para Hermione sem saber o que dizer, quando uma dor fina começou na sua cabeça, ele fechou os olhos com força.

- Harry, o que houve!?

- Desculpe eu... preciso voltar. – ele disse aparatando na sala de casa.

- Harry! – Rafaela gritou se levantando. – Quando voltou a aparatar?

- Minha varinha! Onde ela está? – ele perguntou ignorando.

- No escritório. - Harry saiu correndo atrás da varinha com Rafaela atrás dele; encontrou a varinha na mesma gaveta que estava a foto. – Harry o que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou.

- Aaah – Harry gritou pondo a mão na cabeça, olhou para Rafaela, sua vista estava ficando embaçada ela foi ficando mais distante enquanto tudo escurecia.

- Harry! – Rafaela gritou quando ele caiu inconsciente no chão.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é... eu postando em dia! e olha q to livre da aposta! 

Larissa: Vc por aki... (novidade!) kkkk... mas vc sabe q eu o ar de sua graça, como vc msm diz... hiauehiahiahe

isadora aluada: Ainda bem q gostou da fic... eu achei ela uma completa viagem, mas de vez enquando isso acontece comigo... kkkkk

Cecilia Granger Potter: Oportunidade unica! sao poucas as pessoas que conseguem q eu poste no msm dia q deixou review! hehe... mas sei lah... deu vontade de postar...

Rita: Nuss... q review lindo! me emocionei qnd estava no msn e recebi uma msg do FF dizendo q tinha um review novo, ai pra variar eu vim correndo ver... Adorei viu!? mas pra q tudo isso? eu acho minhas fics tao ruins ¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter... Esse é meu nome?**_

**Capitulo 3**

- Pai, mãe. O Harry tem alguma coisa, corram até aqui! – Rafaela gritou quando conseguiu por Harry no quarto dele.

- O que ele tem? – Vitória perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Não sei! Ele foi visitar a tal da Hermione e voltou aparatando.

- Como ele reaprendeu?

- Não sei!

- O que houve? – Carl perguntou entrando, e vendo Harry deitado na cama suando frio e se mexendo sem parar enquanto falava coisas sem sentido.

- Harry meu filho, acorde! – Vitória disse assustada.

- Não adianta, eu já tentei, - Rafaela disse.

- Tente encontra essa Hermione, filha. – Vitória disse.

- Vou tentar. – disse aparatando.

- Preciso falar com Hermione. – disse na portaria.

- Terceiro andar. – a mulher respondeu.

Rafaela correu o mais rápido que pode. – Por favor, qual é a sala da Hermione Granger? – perguntou a uma mulher.

- A Srta Granger pediu para não receber mais visitas hoje.

- Mas isso é importante!

- Ela não quer.

- HERMIONE! – ela começou a gritar, - HERMIONE VOCE PRECISA ME ATENDER! É SOBRE ELE! ELE ESTÁ COM PROBLEMAS!

Hermione ouviu a gritaria do lado de fora, então se levantou e foi ver quem era. – O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a ver uma mulher de cabelos loiros.

- Ele não está bem, ficou completamente louco depois que saiu daqui.

- Entre aqui. – disse dando passagem para seu escritório. – Inicialmente quem é você?

- Rafaela Ottis... Por favor, eu preciso que você venha comigo.

Hermione a olhou incrédula, foi até a porta e a abriu - Avise que estarei fora. – disse para a secretaria.

- Harry! – Hermione chamou se ajoelhando ao lado dele na cama.

- Por que essas pessoas me conhecem?... Ele que a pedra!... Eu não abri a câmara secreta!... Voldemort matou meus pais... Tem um assassino atrás de mim?... Temos que salvar o Sirius... Eu não sei como meu nome foi parar naquele cálice!... Cedrico está morto!... Voltemort voltou, eu não estou maluco!... Hermione cuidado!... Horcrux?... Snape matou Dumbledore... – Harry dizia.

- Já deve ser a milésima vez que ele repete isso! Do que ele está falando – Vitória perguntou.

- De coisas que aconteceram.

- Não quero você nesse mundo perigoso... Não me peça para voltar... Não tenho medo de você!... Avada Kedavra!... Voltar! Preciso voltar para Hermione... Tenho que dizer tudo a ela... – de repente Harry parou, como se estivesse dormindo.

- O que aconteceu quando ele foi ao seu escritório? – Rafaela perguntou.

- Conversamos um pouco sobre o que aconteceu nesses últimos anos. Então mostrei a ele uma carta que ele me mandou, ai ele disse que precisava voltar e desaparatou.

- Estranho. – Vitória disse. Ficaram todos em silencio.

- Srta Granger, você está sozinha ai a horas. – Vitória disse. Venha, tomar uma xícara de chá. Você vai acabar passando mal.

Hermione apenas se levantou e se deixou ser guiada. Foram para a sala, e Vitória disse para ela se sentar. Ela ficou sentada olhando para o nada tão distraidamente que não percebeu a chegada de Rafaela.

- Você tem sorte, sabia? – Rafaela perguntou. – Hermione!

- Desculpe... Disse alguma coisa? – ela perguntou voltando a realidade.

- Disse que você tem sorte, o Harry te ama, não que eu tenha inveja ou alguma coisa assim, Harry é praticamente meu irmão... Mas você sem duvida é tudo para ele, ou era antes dele perder a memória... No dia que ele apareceu, ele não achou o próprio nome familiar, mas quando meu pai disse o seu, ele sorriu e disse conhecia.

- E como ele se lembrou de mim? Ele não explicou direito.

- Estava conversando com ele... Então perguntei a ele como seria a garota perfeita, ele te definiu, e depois disse: "Hermione é a garota perfeita."

- E como ele fez para me encontrar?

- Mostrei uma foto de vocês dois que estava no bolso dele no dia que chegou. E ele reconheceu você. Quando tive certeza de que ele se lembrava disse a ele que você trabalhava no Profeta Diário.

- Ele só se lembrou de mim? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo discretamente.

- Aham... Me diz uma coisa; você também o ama, não é?

Hermione puxou o ar para responder quando um grito veio do andar de cima.

- HERMIONEEE! – as duas se olharam, era a voz de Harry.

- É o Harry! – disse se levantando e indo até o quarto. Com Rafaela atrás dela.

Harry estava com a mão sobre a cicatriz, enquanto falava vários nomes, amigos de Hogwarts, alguns comensais, outros da Ordem da Fênix.

- HERMIONEEEE! – ele gritou depois apagou novamente.

- Harry, - Hermione disse se ajoelhando ao lado da cama e pegando a mão dele. – Harry, eu to aqui... Você pode me ouvir?

- E-eu, vou buscar um pouco de água de um pano. – Rafaela disse saindo.

- Harry... Não me obrigue a acreditar que te perdi novamente. – Hermione disse sentindo lagrimas incontroláveis saírem de seus olhos. – Por favor. – apertou mais a mão dele enquanto fechava os olhos com força tentando parar com as lagrimas.

- Mione...?

* * *

**N/A:** Vou postar o 4 agora tbm! 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter... Esse é meu nome?**_

**Capitulo 4**

- Mione...?

Hermione abriu os olhos encontrando com os de Harry, - Harry! Como você está?

- Mione... era assim que eu te chamava, não é? – ele disse dando um sorrisinho.

Hermione deu um sorriso de ponta a ponta, e deu um abraço em Harry. – Você não vai me deixar de novo, vai? – perguntou receosa.

- Nunca mais... Na verdade eu nunca pretendi te deixar, mas não queria que você corresse perigo.

- Foi difícil de aceitar que você saiu para uma aventura dessas sem me levar junto, você poderia ter morrido.

- Ia ser mais difícil para mim aceitar que você estava no meio daquela guerra.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! Tudo deu certo afinal, não é? – Harry sorriu, - Voldemort está morto.

- E você voltou.

- Aham... Como veio para cá?

- Rafaela foi me busca, e não saiu de lá sem mim.. estávamos conversando quando te ouvimos.

- Os Ottis estão ai?

- Estão todos lá embaixo.

- Vamos lá falar com eles... minha mãe... quero dizer... Vitória deve estar preocupada... – Hermione sorriu pela forma dele chamar ela, Harry devolveu o sorriso e explicou a ela, - ela é mais que uma mãe para mim. Nunca soube o que é ter pais... Ela é como a Sra Weasley era antes de... você sabe... mas é um pouco diferente, eu tenho a liberdade de chamá-la de mãe, nunca tive essa chance... Assim como posso chamar Carl de pai, e também tenho uma irmã dois anos mais nova do que eu.

- E... o que pretende fazer agora que se lembra?

- Antes de eu me lembrar, realmente queria voltar para a cidade... mas, aqui é meu novo lar... É aqui que quero ficar... trabalhando na fazenda.

- Harry, posso entrar? – vitória disse batendo de leve na porta.

- Pode. – Harry respondeu.

- Como se sente? – ela perguntou pondo a mão sobre a testa dele, - você está com febre, meu filho.

- Não precisa se preocupar, _mãe_.

- Claro que preciso! – ela respondeu passando um pano molhado na testa dele. – É melhor você tomar um banho... Vou buscar uma toalha para você. – disse saindo em seguida.

- Sobre isso que eu estava falando. Ela realmente é uma mãe para mim.

- Fico feliz por você. Não sabe como.

- Vitória me disse que você estava com febre. – Carl disse entrando no quarto. - Estávamos todos preocupados.

- Harry! – Rafaela entrou correndo e o abraçou. – Você melhorou?

- Aham... não precisa se preocupar.

- Pegue, Harry. – agora vá tomar um banho para acabar com essa febre.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'! – disse entregando a toalha a ele. - Menino teimoso!

Hermione se levantou sorrindo com toda a situação, se lembrava perfeitamente de como Harry sentia falta de uma família, olhou ele se levantar e andar até o banheiro que tinha no quarto.

Depois seguiu os Ottis até a sala, onde todos se sentaram onde todos ficaram olhando para Hermione, enquanto ela olhava ara as próprias mãos.

- Ele se lembra, não é? – Carl perguntou. Hermione afirmou lentamente.

- E-e ele quer ir embora? – Vitória perguntou.

- Com certeza, mãe! – Rafaela disse. – Ele sempre quis sair, agora que se lembra, sem duvidas ele vai.

- Meu filhinho vai embora! – Vitória disse escondendo o rosto.

- Calma querida... isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra.

- Errr... – Hermione fez para chamar a atenção. – Talvez ele não queira ir. Acho melhor esperarem ele descer.

* * *

**N/A:** Aiai...

Larissa: Se vc diz q naum é umaviagem td bem... é como eu sempre digo: "nao vou perder meu precioso tempo com discussoes que naum vao me levar a nd", ou akela outras 2 expressoes... heiuaheiuaheiahe

Ro Granger: Pois é... num kero levar essa fic muito longe naum... jah tah acabando (acho)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Harry Potter... Esse é meu nome?**_

**Capitulo 5**

- Então você vai ficar, Harry!? – Rafaela perguntou dando um salto da cadeira.

- Eu nunca tive uma família, por isso não percebia como é a melhor coisa nesse mundo. – Harry respondeu sorrindo.

Hermione olhou para todos vendo a felicidade da família e a de Harry. – Bem... Eu acho que eu já fiz tudo o que devia fazer por aqui. – disse um pouco desanimada.

- Mione espera! – Harry disse, - Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você.

- O que? – ela perguntou o olhando seriamente.

- Por que não a leva pra dar um passeio, Harry? – Vitória disse ainda sorridente. Harry fez que sim e guiou Hermione até a saída.

-----

- O que tem feito...? Além de trabalhar, claro. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Na verdade só tenho trabalhado desde que você... sumiu.

- Acham que eu estou morto, não é?

- Procuraram por anos, mas não te encontraram, então te deram por morto.

- Alguém ainda acredita que eu sobrevivi?

- Aos poucos todos aceitaram sua morte. Uma parte de mim acreditava que você realmente tinha ido, mas uma outra dizia para eu não perder a esperança.

- Você sempre acreditou em mim. – Harry disse sorrindo

- É para isso servem que os amigos, não é mesmo?

- Você sempre foi mais que minha amiga, Mione. – tenho certeza de que você sabe aquela carta decorada, principalmente: _"coisas que não devem ser ditas através de cartas"._ Já deve ter se perguntado o que era, não é?

- Milhares de vezes.

- Mione... Aquela carta, era a resposta que eu precisava.

- Como assim?

- Não sei exatamente, mas depois que eu li, tudo começou a ficar mais claro, eu queria morrer, mesmo depois que Voldemort estava morto, eu sofria tanto que preferia morrer, e teria se não fosse minha família. Mas sabe por que agüentei? – disse parando.

- Por que você me prometeu?

- É... Mas o mais importante, eu me lembrei porque eu te prometi. – ele disse e ficou de frente para ela. – Mione, sabe por que me lembrei de você?

- Sei.

- Então já deve ter entendido boa parte. – ele disse e ela afirmou. – Depois que eu li aquela carta, não me lembrei dela, não me lembrei de tudo que aconteceu, mas me lembrei do que sentia quando a escrevi... Era o sentimento mais errado e mais certo que eu já senti, posso ter me enganado algumas vezes, acreditando que estava sentindo isso. Mas estava enganado, o que eu sinto por você é maior do que o que senti por qualquer outra garota, era apenas uma atração, mas por você não, por você é muito mais do que uma atração. – Harry sorriu e olhou para seus pés. – eu ensaiei o que dizer varias vezes, mas não consigo me lembrar de nada agora.

- Pra que ensaiar? – Hermione disse levantando o rosto dele.

- Devia ser o momento perfeito, eu não devia ficar sem palavras só por olhar nos seus olhos. – ele disse dando um passo para chegar mais perto dela. – Posso continuar falando mas não vou estar falando nada... Eu poderia te mostrar, eu tenho coragem de enfrentar Voldemort mas não tenho de te dizer uma coisa que deveria a muito tempo, muito menos de te mostr...

- Shh! – Hermione fez botando um dedo na boca dele fazendo-o se calar de imediato.

Ficaram se olhando enquanto Harry tentava saber onde tinha deixado a voz dele, seja lá onde for, sua covardia foi junto, deu mais um passo a frente colocando sua mão atrás do pescoço dela se aproximando dela lentamente, com seus olhos fixos nos dela. Quando de repente parou.

- Não! – ele disse.

Hermione o olhou incrédula. – O que foi?

- E se você não gosta de mim? Eu estaria te beijando sem permissão.

- É... você tem razão! – ela disse.

- Desculpe, eu quase te beijei e você não queria...

- Eu disse que você tem razão, porque tem coragem suficiente pra enfrentar Voldemort, mas não tem para fazer isso.

- Quer dizer que você não teria nenhum problema...? Você também queria!?

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga você mesmo. – ela pediu e ele sorriu.

Harry a olhou por algum tempo, como se esperasse uma resposta divina para o que fazer. Fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto repetia todos seus movimentos, fechou seus olhos tocando levemente os lábios dela, e aos poucos foi aprofundando o beijo.

-----

- Mãe! Corre aqui. – ela disse ainda olhando os dois pela janela.

- O que foi? – Vitória perguntou, e Rafaela mostrou a ela. – Ela nao vai o machucar... Também o ama, não é?

- Você ainda tem duvidas?

- Fico feliz pelos dois. – ela disse sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A:** Sem o q dizer... xP 

Larissa: Vey... eu acho q tem mais Larissa do que Harr Potter nas minhas fics! heaiuhaiehiauh

Krol: Infelizmente meu anjo, infelizmente a larissa comentou 1º aki, mas ela num gostou nada de vc ter comentado na floreios 1º auheiuaheiahe... zuera!

RiTa: respondendo as perguntas: Essa loucura temporal foi pq tudo começou a voltar de repente; Naum a Hermione nao vai morar com eles; E eles nao eram namorados antes... mas enfim, a fic progrediu bastante nesse cap, agora é conseguir pensar no que vai aoontecer no final... Acredite, eu num faço a minima ideia!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Harry Potter... Esse é meu nome?**_

**Capitulo 6**

Um ano tinha se passado, Harry e Hermione decidiram dividir um apartamento na cidade, já que estavam morando _longe demais_ para o gosto deles.

Estavam os dois na fazenda, já estava tudo pronto para irem, Harry tinha se despedido de todos, da Sra Ottis ao menos umas cinco vezes, nas quais ela o abraçava e chorava.

- Ah meu filho... Você tem certeza? – Vitória perguntou pulando eu seu pescoço mais uma vez.

- Eu já incomodei demais... – Harry disse.

- Pare de dizer isso! Nunca foi incomodo ter você aqui! – ela respondeu.

- Mas eu prometo que sempre que der passo eu venho aqui.

- Mãe, deixe o Harry respirar! – Rafaela pediu.

- Isso mesmo, ele já está ficando vermelho! – Carl exclamou vendo o estado de Harry.

- Já pegou tudo? – ela perguntou a ele quando o soltou.

- Está tudo certo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Tenho. – Harry respondeu sorridente.

Vitória então se encaminhou para Hermione, enquanto todos a assistiam. – Cuide bem dele, viu?

- É claro! – Hermione respondeu sorridente.

- Juízo! Estão namorando a apenas um ano.

- Você está falando com a Srta Juízo, – Harry disse atrás de Vitória. – e em breve Sra Potter. - completou fazendo Hermione ficar vermelha de vergonha.

- Ah meu querido, essa fazenda não vai ser a mesma! – disse e o abraçou novamente. – Você vai embora, e Rafaela quase não para em casa... está sempre com seu amigo Ronald.

- Rony pode ter seus defeitos, mas ele é uma ótima pessoa. – Harry disse com alguma dificuldade pelo abraço apertado.

- Falando em Rony... – Hermione comentou ao ver o ruivo se aproximando.

- Desculpe... Demorei muito? – Rony perguntou. - Onde estão as coisas pra eu te ajudar a carregar, Harry? – ele perguntou.

- Estão ali. – Rafaela se precipitou, - Vem... eu vou com você. – disse o arrastando para longe de todos, Sr Ottis esperou um pouco e saiu atras deles.

- Aonde pensa que vai? - Vitória perguntou.

- Vou... Vou... Entrar!

- Nada disso! Voce fica. - ela disse e ele parou bufando de raiva.

- Quanto tempo você acha que eu ainda vou ter a minha filha? – a Sra Ottis perguntou se virando para Harry.

- Não sei... Acho que não muito. – Harry disse segurando o riso.

-----

- Já arrumou tudo, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Por que você não me chama de outra coisa?

- Porque seu nome é Harry! Mas será que podia me dizer...

- Mas eu sou só Harry pra você?

- Não começa por favor... – ela pediu lembrando da ultima vez que ele falou sobre isso e ficaram sem se falar por uma semana.

- Qual o problema com 'amorzinho' ou 'querido'

- Harry Potter! Pare com isso agora!

- Harry Potter… Esse é meu nome?

- Hunf!

- Achei que você preferisse chamar por 'homem da minha vida'.

- Não vou discutir sobre isso de novo!

- Você gosta quando eu te chamo de alguma coisa parecida.

- Nem me importo! – ela disse se virando de costas, tentando demonstrar indiferença.

Harry andou até ela e a abraçou pelas costas, se aproximando do ouvido dela. – Gosta sim! E também gosta quando eu falo no seu ouvido...

- Harry agora não... – ela disse com a voz fraca.

- Ou quando eu beijo seu pescoço... – disse enquanto passava os lábios no pescoço dela fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Harry... – pediu com a voz suplicante.

- E quando eu digo que você é só minha. – disse virando-a para si, enquanto Hermione respirava rapidamente. – E mais ainda quando eu digo que te amo, e beijo você assim. – Harry disse e beijou-a como se o mundo fosse acabar em segundos.

Depois de muito sacrifício, Hermione abandonou todas as defesas, e começou a beijá-lo, como se nada importasse... e não importava.

**_Fim_**

* * *

**N/A:** Odiei... Odiei... Odiei...¬¬' Mas fazer oq neh?

Vlw todo mundo q leu... E Bjon pra todos que deixaram review...

_Pumpkin Pie Girl se livra de mais uma fic!_


End file.
